Hadiah Terindah
by Ayahina
Summary: Saat hari Valentine, Mitsunari mendapat hadiah terindah hasil pertengkarannya dengan Ieyasu. / "Apa para seme itu memang mesum, ya!" / "Hei, kau tahu? Ini hadiah yang manis." / Sho-ai. Ieyasu x Mitsunari


Sepasang manik kehijauan tidak beralih tatkala sebuah panggilan merdu memanggil. Atensi besar terhadap majalah di tangan, menepis kasar sebuah tangan kekar yang menjahili rambutnya. Tidak segan melayangkan satu bogem baja ke orang di balik punggung, mendengus setelah sebuah debum terdengar. Menengok sekilas, dari sorot matanya menandakan ia tidak main-main. Ieyasu menegakkan kaki dengan hati berai.

"Mitsunari, ada apa?" sebuah pelukan ia berikan, Mitsunari tidak merespon. "Tiga hari. Sudah tiga hari kau menghindariku. Ayo, cerita saja," bisiknya sembari menjawat daun telinga lelaki dingin itu. Hendak melancarkan bisikan sarat godaan ketika Mitsunari bangkit dan membawa diri ke kamar. Pintu dihajar keras sampai Ieyasu terkejut.

Perangai aneh, biasanya Mitsunari akan berterus terang bila ada masalah. Jikalau tidak, akan mengirimkan selembar kertas bertuliskan apa yang meresahkan hatinya. Ada dua gunung di kamar dan Ieyasu tidak pernah bosan membaca ulang, sebuah tarian tinta yang indah nan manja. Dan sekarang, sudah tiga hari tak ada satu pun kertas mungil di meja kerja. Kecewa mendapati sepucuk surat perihal pekerjaan.

"... dan dua hari lagi Valentine. Astaga!" keluh Ieyasu.

Ia menyeduh teh hangat demi kebaikan pikiran dan batin. Tegukan pertama mengingatkan Ieyasu kalau ia belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk Mitsunari. Tapi, tidak mudah mencari hadiah yang pas. Terakhir kali ia beri sebuah buku kaya akan resep makanan, bukan ciuman mesra atau pelukan hangat ia terima melainkan sebuah bantingan. Dan tegukan terakhir menyadarkan Ieyasu kalau pekerjaan sudah menunggu.

"Terkutuk kau, editor sialan ..."

Ieyasu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan lebih banyak variasi sumpah serapah pada pria yang mengaku lulusan _cum_ _claude_ di Sastra Inggris.

"Baiklah, akan aku kerjakan." Ieyasu membasuh muka sebentar lalu mengurung diri dalam ruang pribadi di mana ia bekerja.

Ruang tengah yang luas menjadi remang-remang akibat rajaman menyenangkan dari sinar rembulan. Suasana romantis yang dilewatkan dengan mudah. Angin malam melambaikan gorden karena jendela lupa ditutup. Sebuah kertas merah muda terbang akibat hembusan malam, mengikuti arah angin, dan berlanglang menuju negeri orang.

* * *

Begitu pintu rumah didorong, sebuah badan besar menghadang. Ieyasu berdiri tepat di depan Mitsunari, bersedekap dengan tatapan seolah bertanya dari mana saja ia pergi. Gorden merah muda Mitsunari tidak terbuka, rapat menempel. Dari pancaran mata itu Ieyasu membaca orang ini sudah menjelajahi banyak tempat, apalagi sampai mandi keringat. Keheningan yang menaungi mereka berdua sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Ieyasu menarik paksa Mitsunari agar masuk.

Cengkeraman erat itu belum lepas setelah pintu menjadi korban amarah Ieyasu, tertutup dengan debam kencang. Cengkeraman erat itu menyakitkan, Mitsunari meringis dalam hati. Ia terpaksa mengikuti langkah Ieyasu menuju kamar. Tahu kelanjutannya, ia memberontak tapi tidak lama karena Ieyasu sudah sukses memborgol setiap pergelangan tangan. Menyeret seolah-olah Mitsunari adalah barang kemudian melempar ke ranjang.

"Oi, mau apa kamu—Akh!" Mitsunari mendesah saat sebuah bibir menyentuh lehernya. Ieyasu ada di atasnya, sangat dekat sampai tak ada ruang untuk udara masuk. Memerangkap Mitsunari dalam kandang, tak akan membiarkan lari.

"Jadi ... dari mana saja?"

"Pergi."

"Aku tahu itu—"

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah bertanya!"

Ieyasu menahan pemberontakan Mitsunari yang brutal, seperti ada kertau yang merasuki dirinya. Sebuah kepalan jatuh di perutnya, Ieyasu diam saja. Kulit tergores akibat cakaran juga tidak mempengaruhi. Ieyasu mati-matian meredam ofensif mengerikan itu, sampai si agresor sendiri kelelahan. Terkapar dengan kepala berbelok sembilan puluh derajat, enggan bertatap muka. Ieyasu melonggarkan cengkeraman, kali ini lebih lembut.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu ada apa denganmu. Aku benci jika kau menghindar. Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kepala berbalut rambut putih itu menengok. "... kau tidak tahu?"

"Coba sebutkan alasan rasional apa sampai aku menolak untuk tahu? Aku setia menjadi pendengarmu, jadi tolong beritahu aku."

"Aku sudah menulisnya kemarin malam." Dahi Ieyasu berkerut menandakan ia belum membacanya. "Bagaimana bisa belum kau baca, hah?!" seruan itu keluar bersamaan dengan berbaliknya posisi. Mitsunari menerkam tanpa aba-aba, menenggelamkan Ieyasu dalam bayangan tubuhnya. Matanya melotot seperti ingin turun dari tempatnya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu!"

Ruangan itu hanya menyisakan satu orang.

* * *

Mereka sedang makan malam secara terpisah ketika _handphone_ Mitsunari menjeritkan nada tinggi. Setelah menaruh sendok dan garpu, ia beranjak ke sudut ruangan untuk menjawab panggilan. Ieyasu berhenti menonton kerlap-kerlip berwarna, menarik wajah dari permukaan kaca. Seraya menyendok tanpa selera, ia terus memperhatikan pantat sintal Mitsunari, tidak tahu si empu menyadari.

 _ **Plak**_ **!**

"Apa para _seme_ itu memang mesum, ya?!" Mitsunari berdiri dengan tangan terlipat. Menghujani lelaki berambut cokelat itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

Ieyasu meraba pipi bekas tamparan tadi. "Setahuku, laki-laki mesum itu normal."

Tokugawa Ieyasu, 28 tahun. Sudah sepuluh tahun mendedikasikan diri dalam dunia penulisan, nyaris akan dilempar dari lantai lima oleh Ishida Mitsunari jika suara dari seberang tidak menghentikan.

 _"Apa punya waktu luang besok?"_

"Oh, apa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Boleh, aku menerima dengan senang hati asalkan kau datang ke apartemenku." Mitsunari sengaja mengeraskan volume suara. Bisa dibaca kalau ada rencana terselubung dalam jawabannya. Di pojok sana, Ieyasu mematung dengan nelangsa. Ia bisa merasakan aura intimidasi secara gamblang.

 _"... sebenarnya bukan itu. Aku butuh bantuan mencari hadiah untuk Katsuie. Tapi, tidak masalah jika berjalan-jalan. Aku tahu banyak tempat menyenangkan. Oke, selamat malam! Ah, sampaikan salamku untuk Ieyasu!"_

Mitsunari mendengus, memandang congkak. "Hei, pisang ambon. Kau dapat salam dari Sakon."

Adalah kalimat penutup malam pahit itu.

* * *

" _Ohayo_ ~!"

Wajah Sakon secerah rembulan tadi malam, kontras dengan muka bantal tuan rumah. Ieyasu menyilakan masuk, memberi teh hangat dan beberapa manisan. Sebenarnya ingin berbincang, tapi langsung kandas begitu Mitsunari memijak lantai ruang tamu. Secara sengaja mendorong Ieyasu pergi, kemudian mengobrol hangat dengan Sakon seolah-olah lupa telah menyayat hati kekasihnya sendiri. Terutama bisikan kaya makna negatif barusan.

"Sebentar lagi aku pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang di rumah bersama kesendirian, mesum!"

Ieyasu gontai kembali bekerja.

Rupanya bukan hanya Sakon saja yang bertandang. "Aku mencari Ieyasu, apa dia ada?" Tadatsugu, teman sesama penulis Ieyasu, bertanya sambil mengetuk pintu, memotong pembicaraan dua orang di ruang tamu. "Masamune menunggunya, mereka ada _meeting_ penting hari ini. Seharusnya sudah setengah jam lalu, tapi Ieyasu belum datang. Jadi aku terpaksa menjemputnya."

"Cari saja di dalam," balas Mitsunari tidak acuh.

"Terima kasih."

Tanda tanya melayang di kepala Tadatsugu menemukan Ieyasu hanya menatap hampa layar komputer beserta puluhan kertas polos berceceran di lantai. Cangkir kopi menjamuri meja kerja, ada tumpahan yang belum dibersihkan. Beberapa kertas kucel hasil remasan tangan tersudutkan oleh tumpukan buku. Satu-dua kemeja dibiarkan tertidur di lantai tanpa rasa bersalah. Tadatsugu mendekati kawannya itu.

"Sudah sarapan?" bertanya simpati.

"Belum."

Tadatsugu semakin prihatin mengingat sekarang sudah pukul delapan.

"Kau harus sarapan sebelum _meeting_."

"Malas."

Tadatsugu menjuput kain basah untuk membersihkan tumpahan kopi. "Jangan seperti itu, kesehatanmu bisa terganggu. Terlebih nanti malam kita ada penerbangan penting. Kau tentu tahu betapa sabar penggemarmu menunggu novel terbarumu."

Masuk dari telinga kiri, keluar dari telinga kanan. Ieyasu tidak berminat menyahuti.

 _ **BLAM**_ **!**

" _Damn_ _you_ , Ieyasu! Aku sudah menunggu tapi kau malah belum datang. Apa maumu, hah?!" seorang lelaki berkepala tiga mendobrak pintu, masuk tanpa permisi. Apalagi setelah melihat Ieyasu hanya menonton layar komputer seperti orang kurang kerjaan, menaikkan persentase kemarahan. Date Masamune, sang editor yang terkenal liar, berjalan dengan seribu umpatan yang siap meluncur seperti roket.

Masamune dengan sadis menempeleng. "Hei, pisang ambon sialan. Sedang apa kau?"

Melihat sang editor di hadapan membuat bahu Ieyasu naik, terkejut. Lupa kalau barusan mendapat tamparan lagi. "Se-Selamat pagi. Maaf, ada gangguan tadi malam jadi aku tidak bisa konsentrasi menulis, dan karena mengantuk aku minum kopi. Memang kalau kebanyakan tidak baik untuk kesehatan, aku tahu itu. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak sadar sudah minum banyak! Ah, lalu ada beberapa bagian yang—"

Sebuah remasan kertas menyumpal mulut Ieyasu, Masamune mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. " _Shut_ _up_ atau kucambuk punggungmu."

Itu dusta, sudah jamak ia diancam begitu.

Tangan kekar Masamune menyeret Ieyasu keluar ruangan, Tadatsugu mengekor. "Ayo, pisang sialan. Kita ada _meeting_ penting. Aku sedang baik, bersiaplah jika kau tidak mau membayar sarapan."

* * *

Dewi fortuna sedang tersenyum padanya. Berkat celoteh Masamune dan hasutan Tadatsugu, ia bisa lolos dari hambatan sang kekasih, Mitsunari tampak tidak senang mengetahui Ieyasu akan melepas kaki dari rumah. Senyum palsu, Ieyasu tahu benar ketika Mitsunari mendekat dan membisikkan kalimat membekukan telinga. Jika ia tidak tersenyum, para tamu bakal mengira hubungan mereka dilandai badai. Ieyasu mencium pipinya, dibalas dengan air muka seolah berkata ia bakal tamat.

"Aku pergi. Mungkin nanti siang aku kembali," ucapnya seraya memakai jaket. Di sofa, Mitsunari hanya mengangguk. Ada sebuah perasaan yang berat saat ia menutup pintu. Ingin sekali ia tahu apa pembicaraan mereka, apalagi gelak Sakon menembus dinding. Penasaran, tapi panggilan Masamune menariknya untuk sadar.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak tidak sehat." Tadatsugu menepuk bahunya, dari nadanya ia memang peduli.

"... hanya masalah novelku. Itu saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Sebagai orang yang menduduki peringkat paling tinggi di antara mereka semua, Masamune tidak segan merogoh saku Ieyasu dan Tadatsugu untuk membeli bensin. Dengan gaya _like_ _a_ _boss_ pula, menyuruh salah satu dari mereka menjadi supir. Seolah-olah mereka adalah kacung, bisa diperintah kapan saja. Dan seolah-olah ia adalah raja, seenak jidat memberi titah absolut.

Berlainan dengan Tadatsugu yang menggerutu, Ieyasu menerima dengan lapang. Ia tidak merasa dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya lagi, malah masygul sendiri mengingat desisan Mitsunari. Terbesit di benak kalau ia akan diusir dari rumah lantaran lelaki cakap mengayunkan pedang itu memiliki banyak kejutan.

 _"Bertekuk lututlah sebelum aku mengamuk."_

* * *

"Menurutmu, mana yang lebih bagus?"

Sebenarnya tidak berguna Mitsunari menyertai perburuan Sakon, setiap pertanyaan dijawab sendiri. Kalaupun tidak, Mitsunari malas menyahut. Keadaan memburuk setelah menyadari apa yang ada di sekeliling.

Alangkah jijik Mitsunari mendapati penglihatannya dipenuhi ratusan benda yang identik dengan hari Valentine. Semakin parah lantaran banyak pasangan yang bergandeng tangan, asyik mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum tanpa malu, mentang-mentang ia tidak bersama pasangannya. Jemu, ia mulai menyesali anggukan setuju mengikuti Sakon ke _mall_. Terjangan angin sejuk tidak membantu, rasa panas akibat keintiman setiap pasangan menggilakan pikiran. Ia berangan-angan ada Ieyasu di sisinya, tak mau kalah oleh tatapan remeh mereka.

" _Baka_!"

Sakon terhenyak, nyaris melempar _blazer_ di tangan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"T-Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai! Kita bahkan belum membeli cokelat!" teriakan Sakon tidak menghentikan langkah Mitsunari. Tempo cepat, kesan terburu-buru kentara sekali. Karena mustahil mengejar, Sakon menghabiskan waktu menyeleksi _blazer_ yang tepat untuk Katsuie dikelilingi oleh para pasangan yang sesekali memandanginya. Sakon mengurut dada, mengutuk betapa jahanam mereka.

"Katsuie, selamatkan aku ..."

* * *

Mitsunari lantas masuk, terlalu malas mengetuk pintu. Ia mengira dobrakan pintu akan menimbulkan pekik kesiap, tapi keadaan kosong yang mengejutkannya. Sebuah sambutan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tak ada orang. Tak ada Ieyasu.

Seusai mengganti baju, ia menaruh diri di kursi makan. Menarik sekali menemukan ada mangkok berisi sup favoritnya. Suatu perasaan merangsek ke hatinya setelah membaca sebuah notes ditindih sendok. Ia seperti bisa melihat Ieyasu sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuknya.

"... Ugh, aku lapar."

Enak, lidahnya ketagihan. Ada keinginan untuk berterimakasih, tapi instruksi di otak melarang. Bersikeras jangan mengalah, biarkan saja Ieyasu yang meminta maaf. Matanya mengatup sesaat pada sendok terakhir, mengecap penuh hasrat seperti ia tidak akan pernah merasainya lagi.

"Astaga, bukannya minggu kemarin barusan aku bersihkan?" berkacak pinggang menjumpai betapa berantakan ruang kerja Ieyasu. Entah itu karena ditelantarkan atau karena kedatangan Masamune yang sering berulah di rumah mereka. Tidak tahan, ia berbaik hati membersihkan ruangan itu sampai segalanya tertata rapi seperti semula.

"Akan kubunuh brengsek itu kalau pulang."

Lelah yang merangkapi diri tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Mitsunari merebahkan diri di sofa beludru. Merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepala, rupanya kemeja Ieyasu. Bau sedap memenuhi rongga hidung, menghentikan perintah untuk melempar. Penat memang tidak terganti, namun aromanya melegakan. Terlena, bau khas Ieyasu menempel di kemeja itu. Ada rasa kagum atas betapa solid tubuh lelaki itu. Ada rasa aneh atas betapa memabukkan kemeja itu.

Ishida Mitsunari, 25 tahun. Pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah mengesankan, bahkan pantas dibuang. Berangsur-angsur intimasi menaungi kehidupan mereka, menciptakan rasa saling membutuhkan. Klise, namun manis. Siang ini ia mengeksplorasi alam mimpi dengan kemeja sang kekasih sebagai partner.

 _'Ada panggilan dari Tadatsugu, aku menyesal. Aku harus pergi lagi, mungkin nanti sore pulang. Kubuatkan sup favoritmu, kau belum sarapan, 'kan? Dan tolong, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku bukan cenayang, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku minta maaf, tolong maafkan aku.'_

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam, sudah berjam-jam Mitsunari terlelap. Ia berupaya mengumpulkan kesadaran saat menyadari sebuah selimut menyelubungi, selimut Ieyasu. Menyibaknya dan menemukan ada kertas melayang. Buru-buru ditangkap, membaca dalam hati. Itu tulisan Ieyasu, ia pasti pulang beberapa saat lalu. Tidak peduli selimut belum dilipat, Mitsunari bergegas keluar.

"Ieyasu!"

Ada di sana, orang itu berpakaian rapi dengan dua koper di tangan. Melihat Mitsunari berlari meneriakkan namanya membuat Ieyasu tersenyum lebar. Mitsunari berhenti di depannya, menatap lurus.

"Ah, maaf. Kau belum tahu, ya? Aku ada _tour_ ke Kyoto, latar novel terbaruku ada di sana. Hanya seminggu, kok. Aku akan menghubungimu, tenang saja." Mitsunari tidak berkata-kata, bungkam oleh kalimat Ieyasu. "Juga ... aku benci harus pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Katakan, apa masalahmu?" ia tergerak menyentuh pipi Mitsunari, halus.

Diam. Sebuah jawaban mengecewakan.

Ieyasu membuka pintu, menengok pada Mitsunari yang mematung di tempat. Ingin rasanya menolak rekomendasi Masamune, tapi pekerjaan memanggil. Sebuah dilema, membingungkan memang. Akhirnya, satu langkah melewati ambang pintu. Ucapan sampai jumpa sukses terhenti di tenggorokan.

"Tunggu!"

Mitsunari tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Seluruh saraf tergerak maju, melingkari tangan di punggung Ieyasu. Ieyasu terkejut kemudian merengkuh jemari Mitsunari, menempel erat. Sentuhan subtil yang ia rindukan, ia menunggu sampai Mitsunari berbisik lirih.

"Jangan pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu masalahnya. Itu masalahnya! Belakangan ini kau selalu pergi, jarang ada di rumah. Kalau ada biasanya kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Aku—Aku benci itu. Seolah kau hanya ingat pekerjaan." Pengakuan itu melegakan serta menusuk Ieyasu, entah bagaimana ia harus menjawab. "Tapi ...," satu napas tertarik. "Itu egois. Teramat egois. ... maaf."

"... Mitsunari?"

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku tahu diri."

Mata Mitsunari melebar saat sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat, menimbulkan serbuk stroberi di pipi. Ia terperangkap dalam dekapan Ieyasu yang berkata, "Ai, dari mana keberanian itu datang? Langka sekali." Ieyasu tertawa kecil, Mitsunari sewot. "Hei, kau tahu? Ini hadiah yang manis."

"Manis apanya?"

"Karena pergi dengan keadaan bertengkar adalah hadiah yang pahit." Pandangan mereka bersatu, Ieyasu tertawa lagi karena Mitsunari sudah mengganti fokus.

"Kalau begitu ... ini hadiah terindah bagiku. Ini cukup."

Ieyasu menggeleng, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hah, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku tahu hadiah yang pantas." Ia melepas pelukan, mengambil _handphone_ dari saku dan menekan angka. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara murka.

 _"Oi, pisang sialan! Kau ada di mana, hah?!"_

Umpatan Masamune membuat Ieyasu tertawa. "Malam, Masamune. Pergilah dengan Tadatsugu, aku ada urusan penting—lebih penting daripada pergi ke Kyoto."

 _"Hah? Apa—"_

Begitu panggilan terputus, mereka berpelukan lagi. Ieyasu merasa malam ini sangat menyenangkan. Disentilnya dahi Mitsunari, kemudian berbisik tepat di samping telinga. Mitsunari menatapnya tidak percaya, ia ingin marah tapi mulutnya langsung dibekap. Tanpa aduhan perutnya ditinju, Ieyasu membawa paksa Mitsunari ke kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kubatalkan penerbangan ke Kyoto, biarkan saja mereka berdua kebingungan. Jadi, hanya ada kita berdua malam ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The End**

* * *

 **Sebenarnya selisih umur Ieyasu dengan Mitsunari itu 17 tahun. Merasa ini OOC dan romansa alay, hm?**


End file.
